Sepucuk Malam
by Cireng HD
Summary: Gakushuu lapar, tapi Karma masih merajuk. [Marriage AU untuk #Asakaruweeks prompt #Latent]


**[** Sepucuk Malam **]**

 **Ansatsu Kyoushitsu** by **Yuusei Matsui**

Entri ngaret untuk **#Asakaruweeks** prompt **Latent.**

 **Warning** ngetik sambil ngambang. Gakucu dan Karu sudah usia mapan otw fase om-om. barangkali humornya ga berasa humor maafkan aku. judul dibuat tanpa bermaksud memanggil Isogai #bows

Bukan untuk keperluan komersial _and I own nothing but story_

* * *

 **.:.**

Memasuki garasi, mesin mobilnya menderu sebelum redup hingga mati, Gakushuu menarik tuas rem tangan dan mencabut kunci. Lirikan sekilas pada arloji mencetak senyum berindikasi kebanggan pada diri sendiri; hari ini ia berhasil pulang satu jam lebih awal dari kebiasaannya yang selalu tiba di rumah pukul satu dini hari. Kerja bawahannya hari ini patut dipuji, Gakushuu angkat topi.

Ah, jadi pengen cepat-cepat disambut istri.

Gakushuu masuk lewat pintu depan yang tidak dikunci, karena memang biasanya begitu. Karma tidak pernah mengunci pintu sebelum kepulangan Gakushuu—toh kalau maling masuk tinggal hantam pakai _nunchaku_ , sumpal mulutnya pakai batu, kutuk sial sampai keturunan ke seribu, lalu kubur jadi pupuk pohon duku. Akhirnya tidak ada lagi maling yang berani datang ke tempat itu.

Selain jadi istri ternyata Karma juga berguna dijadikan sebagai hantu penunggu.

Tandas merapikan sepatu, Gakushuu bergumam tampan dengan nada senang, "Sayang, aku pulaaang!"

Kepulangannya disambut dengan kaki ngangkang Karma.

Tenang dulu, kalian semua. Sepasang ungu Gakushuu justru mengernyit penuh tanda tanya, karena kali ini ngangkangnya Karma jelas bukan dalam konteks menggoda. Tubuhnya senderan di sofa dengan angkuhnya, tangannya terentang di samping guna menguatkan tampilan kaisarnya, kaki ngangkang diatas meja dan iPad Gakushuu menyala di pangkuan Karma. Walau makin lama posisinya makin merosot, sengak di wajahnya yang terpaku pada layar masih menimbulkan curiga.

Atau mungkin itu cuma prasangka sesaat saja. Sinyal bahaya yang sempat terdeteksi radar lipannya masih dalam dosis normal rupanya.

Gakushuu berjalan mendekat, berdiri di sisi samping depan sembari berkacak pinggang, gemas memperhatikan Karma yang nonton Mariposa dengan asiknya sambil ngunyah keripik pisang coklat yang pabriknya sekalian dibelikan oleh Gakushuu untuknya kemarin sebagai ucapan selamat hari senin.

Menghempaskan diri di samping yayangnya, Gakushuu melonggarkan dasi dan membuka kancing atas kemeja merah muda. Dia ikutan berleha-leha sambil ngintip tontonan Karma, sekalian modus ngerangkul supaya bisa ikutan nyomot keripik pisangnya.

"Kamu _rewatch_ ini lagi, Ma? Gaperlu lewat YouTube aku kan ada DVD Blu-Ray nya."

Karma membalas dengan gumaman pendek. Lalu kembali fokus tanpa ucapan kalimat lanjutan. Sejak tadi juga wajah datar dan bosannya tidak menoleh barang sedetik pada Gakushuu. Ditanya basa-basi soal menu makan malam sampai persoalan genting macam sistem politik kerajaan atlantis pun hanya mendapat respon hambar—malah ujung-ujungnya disuruh bungkam. Gakushuu mendadak merasa kepalanya uring-uringan.

Entah kenapa malam ini Gakushuu merasa tidak mendapat sambutan sesuai dengan yang diekspektasikan. Tidak ada terjangan iseng dari Karma yang kemudian memeluknya sambil gelantungan, tidak juga mencakari helai oranyenya seperti biasa dan bertanya mau makan apa, sambal ceker atau _dirinya_. Tidak ada tantangan main congklak sampai pagi buta, tidak ada.

"Karma, besok mau makan _shortcake_ di restorannya Sakakibara?" Gakushuu masih mencoba mengajak bicara.

Mendengar tawaran manis mungkin sedikit memancingnya, tapi sorot tembaga hanya melempar lirikan biasa tanpa sinar-sinar liar, ia membuka mulut hendak bersuara namun urung dan menggantinya dengan membuang muka.

Alis oranye Gakushuu mengkerut tidak senang karena kena kacang mentah-mentah. Impulsif mengambil tindakan, Gakushuu menarik Karma di tangan, iPad putih tercampakkan hingga wajah Karma dan wajahnya berhadapan. Netra ungu Gakushuu dibuat melotot kemudian.

Wajah Karma yang tersuguh mendadak sangat _eye candy_ ; alis menukik lucu menyipitkan binar merkuri, bibir merah mengerucut sembari menggembungkan salah satu pipi, sapuan semu merah menjalari dan ada titik-titik bulir di sudut mata yang entah kenapa bisa ia tarik masuk lagi.

"Hmph!" tangan Gakushuu ditepis kasar dan Karma lanjut nonton kartun.

Dari wajah yang minta diserang itu Gakushuu mulai paham, rupanya radar lipannya kadang sempat lumpuh kalau sinyal bahaya Karma sudah level dewa, "Karma, kamu ngambek ya?"

Karma menatapnya tidak suka, "Jangan sok tau ya, Gaku. Aku baru saja komunikasi dengan Satan, pesan yang ditransmisikannya secara paksa melalui gerbang Gehenna terus beresonansi dalam otakku dan eksistensi demon yang bersemayam dalam tubuhku terus menjeritkan kegundahan hingga ia pecah; kamu harus bertanggung jawab karena sekarang ia diseret ke pengadilan."

 _Denial_ seperti itu memang gayanya Karma, "…Jadi intinya kamu memang ngambek parah sampai ngelantur setengah ngantuk, aku paham."

Dan itu berarti masalah. Soalnya bujuknya susah. Butuh perjuangan, keringat, darah, air mata, cek sepuluh juta dan tumbal preman yang jumlahnya tak kira-kira. Apalagi kali ini Gakushuu tidak tahu perkara penyebabnya. Berapa banyak anak-anak lipannya yang akan gosong nanti Gakushuu hanya bisa elus dada.

Makin gawat lagi karena sialnya Karma yang mode PMS tidak akan memasakkan makan malam untuknya yang selalu pulang dalam kondisi kelaparan.

 _Tertangkapkah itu dalam telingamu, bunyi gemuruh perut Gakushuu, suaranya merdu._

Gakushuu memeras otaknya yang berkapasitas kecerdasan Einstein dikali lima, mencoba mencari kemungkinan yang sekiranya terselip dan tak disadarinya. Apa karena uang bulanan berkurang? Cemburu karena akhir-akhir ini kucingnya lebih caper ke Gakushuu? Sebal karena dikuntit agen intelijen internasional? Wifi macet? Keracunan herbisida? Sial, Gakushuu tidak bisa berpikir jernih, kondisi lapar kronis sepertinya mempengaruhi daya pikirnya.

Dan Gakushuu tetap harus tabah, Karma yang sedang merajuk tidak bisa ditangani secara gegabah. Bukan saatnya ia memasang topeng tuan sempurna, Gakushuu kini harus berperan jadi suami pengertian yang peka. Gakushuu mode suami-takut-istri bahkan bersedia _dogeza_ **[1]** kalau perlu melunakkan _inner_ psycho-nya Karma, walau itu selalu disimpannya jadi opsi terakhir kalau-kalau terancam nyawa (dan untungnya belum pernah kejadian, Gakushuu bisa lega).

Untuk sekarang, pilihan terbaik adalah mengisi perut agar otaknya bisa bekerja, sekalian buat untuk Karma juga yang barangkali sama laparnya. Gakushuu pun memasuki dapur a.k.a teritori kekuasaan Karma. Dari hawa-hawanya saja Gakushuu sudah merasa tertolak, entah kenapa. Padahal biasanya ini tempat favoritnya, soalnya hanya disini Karma pakai apron-apron lucu dan berperilaku layaknya _waifu_ idaman. Tetapi dalam sekejap setan-setan dapur sudah dibuatnya tunduk, jadi aman-aman saja. _Sasuga_ kekuatan lipan.

"Nah, bikin apa ya?"

FYI karena tak pernah ada kata perdamaian dunia jika Asano Gakushuu berhadapan dengan tugas memasak,barangkali bumi masih sanggup mempertahankan bentuk bulatnya jika yang ia buat cuma hidangan berlevel cetek macam mie rebus rasa soto ayam.

Lengan kemeja pun digulung hingga siku, Gakushuu meneliti petunjuk pembuatannya di kemasan belakang dengan tampang sendu. _Ah, andaikan seluruh masakan bisa dibuat semudah ini._

Singkat cerita mie soto sudah siap saji, asap dari kuah hangat mengepul wangi dan Gakushuu menyendok sesuap untuk dicicipi.

 **BLEARGH.**

Gakushuu seketika teringat bapaknya.

Kenapa rasa mie sotonya rusak begini padahal prosedurnya sudah ditepati sempurna? Segitu tabunya kah Gakushuu bersentuhan dengan dapur sampai micin pun membencinya? Gakushuu hanya bisa meraung nestapa, tetapi tetap tampak berwibawa. Jangan tanya bagaimana.

Merasa tidak punya pilihan karena dapur memang bukan takdirnya, Gakushuu memutuskan menghadap Karma langsung secara jantan untuk menyelesaikan segala persoalan. Walau ini bukan pertamakalinya Karma ngambek dan tidak mau bicara, radar lipan Gakushuu tidak pernah berdusta; kali ini ada anomali berbahaya terendus kentara.

Sesuatu terjadi pada istrinya, dan Gakushuu harus tahu apa.

Kembali ke ruang keluarga, Karma masih tampak duduk anteng bertabur miasma, YouTube yang ditontonnya mengeluarkan jerit-jerit tersiksa para manusia. Gakushuu cuma bergumam 'oh' dalam hati saja, ternyata Karma lagi nonton drama korea.

Pantat Gakushuu mendarat disamping Karma dan memberi jarak tiga puluh senti, kemudian memanggilnya dengan hati-hati, "Karma? Lihat kesini."

Kepala merah menoleh ke samping kanan, dagu terangkat penuh siratan arogan dan sepasang merkurinya memasang binar penuh tantangan. Bibir ditekuk ke atas mengindikasikan emosinya yang sedang berawan. Aduh, sangat menggemaskan.

Gakushuu mengulum senyum teduh, "Kamu kenapa, Karma?"

"Aku sedang negosiasi dengan Zeus, Gakushuu, bisa jangan ajak aku bicara? Transaksi kacang rebus di e-bay ku jadi gangguan terus gara-gara kamu."

Senyum makin lebar hingga pasang mata menyipit, "Kau menyuap dewa dengan kacang rebus supaya aku disambar petir? Serius, Karma?"

"Kalau nggak percaya yasudah pergi sana!"

Karma kembali membuang muka, memberi jarak makin lebar dengan menggelesot ke pojokan sofa, meringkuk membelakangi Gakushuu lalu memutar lagu india. Gakushuu yang melihatnya makin gemas ingin menggigit telinga Karma.

Ikut menggeser pantat, Gakushuu duduk merapat pada Karma tanpa memberi celah untuk minggat. Pemuda berambut jingga itu merubah posisi untuk memeluk pinggang Karma dari belakang, memasrahkan bobot tubuhnya dan mengistirahatkan dagu di atas bahu Karma.

Karma terpaku, jemarinya yang tengah menyelami pilihan video seketika membeku.

Gakushuu bernafas lambat sembari menenggelamkan wajah di leher Karma, dan dengan sengaja merendahkan suara ketika berbicara, "Aku serius, Karma. Kamu kenapa merajuk?"

Karma bungkam, dan jemarinya yang meremat kuat pinggiran iPad tak lolos dari pantauan Gakushuu.

"Hey. Mending kamu siram aku pake air raksa deh daripada diem-diem begini. Karma, **cerita.** "

Masih tak ada suara. Karma masih keras kepala rupanya, dan tampaknya tak merasa terintimidasi mendengar suara Gakushuu yang menuntutnya.

Gakushuu merengut tabah, "Kenapa sih? Tengkar dengan Nagisa?"

"Ha, mana mau dia."

Gakushuu terkekeh pelan, "Jadi? Karena papah ngilangin Tupperware lagi?"

"Kamu mikir aku marah karena itu, memangnya aku ibu-ibu?!"

"Atau jangan-jangan kamu marah padaku?"

Karma menggeleng cepat.

Gakushuu mengerjap, lalu menaikkan sudut bibir kanan. Karma menelan lenguhan ketika jemari Gakushuu tiba-tiba meraba perutnya, "Terus karena kamu ndutan? Masih seksi kok."

"Aku bukan gadis remaja! Sudahlah, sana pergi jangan nempel-nempel! Gakushuu bau keringat!"

Seringai terukir di wajah sang kepala keluarga, yang justru makin merapatkan dekapan. Tubuh Karma yang menegang kaku terasa jelas dalam pelukan, Gakushuu bereaksi dengan menebar tawa sadis yang tetap terdengar tampan.

"Aku tahan begini terus sampai pagi lho, Karma. Sebaiknya kamu cerita."

"Yasudah, aku nggak takut."

Iris _violet_ nya menatap nyalang tak suka, Gakushuu yang mulai lelah tanpa pikir panjang langsung memutar badan Karma dalam sekali sentak, melakukan aksi sofa- _don_ **[2]** dalam posisi sedikit merangkak, mengambil jarak sedekat mungkin dengan wajah Karma yang pucat.

"Karma, kalau tidak mau ada telur lipan dalam kepalamu, kusarankan ceritakan apa yang terjadi **sekarang**."

Tegukan saliva dilakukan Karma ketika menyadari perubahan aura sekeliling Gakushuu. Insting hewan buasnya mengatakan sudah saatnya melempar bendera putih; itu adalah sebuah deklarasi. Gakushuu sedang tidak ingin dibantah—hari sudah kelewat malam dan ia sudah cukup bersabar. Tinggal menunggu cahaya bulan menelusup masuk lewat celah jendela dan Gakushuu berubah jadi manusia setengah serigala. _Nggak gitu juga_.

Lelaki merah menghela nafas gusar, "A-aku bukannya merajuk…"

Ekspresi muka Gakushuu kembali menjadi ala-ala pawang lipan yang biasanya (dan Karma merasa sedikit lega), "Terus tampangmu tadi itu maksudnya apa?"

Karma menggigit sisi bibir bawah, wajah merengut kala ia menaikkan bahu dan menenggelamkan kepala, "Itu gara-gara aku nggak tahu ngomongnya mesti gimana!"

Gakushuu tidak jadi santai, "Memangnya ada apa?!"

Manik tembaganya melirik-lirik sekeliling dengan gelisah, lalu melempar pandangan ragu. Karma tampak berpikir, lalu berpikir ulang lagi, mempertimbangkan dengan wajah keras, sembari bergumam tidak tenang.

Dan sebelum Gakushuu menyela, ada dua jari Karma, telunjuk dan tengah, terangkat ke udara.

Lipatan di dahi Gakushuu nambah tiga.

"…Dua?"

Karma mengangguk. Gakushuu bingung.

Maksudnya apa coba. Dua? Tanggal dua? Tapi itu udah lewat dan tanggal dua bulan depan masih lama. Bulan dua? Itu juga masih setengah tahun lagi.

Gakushuu mikir keras. Kira-kira apa yang identik dengan angka dua?

Dua? Sepasang maksudnya? Tapi apa?

Tunggu, dua?

 **Dua?!**

… **PUCUK ISOGAI MAKSUDNYA?!**

Gakushuu menghantam kepalan tangan di atas telapak tangannya, disertai wajah serius tiada tara.

"Kamu cemburu karena kemarin aku jalan bareng Yuuma?"

Karma tepuk jidat, "Ngapain aku cemburu sama mamah mertua sendiri?"

"Lah terus maksudnya apa?"

Karma mengerang kesal karena bebebnya gagal konek. Alis menukik tajam ketika ia menggigit ujung ibu jari, semburat tipis-tipis menjalar ke seluruh wajah selagi ia mencari objek lain untuk dipandangi. Karma memeras keras isi otaknya untuk mencari penjelasan yang pas, sekalian merangkai kalimat sebenar-benar mungkin agar tak terdengar seperti karangan fantasi. Apa bahasa manusia dari 'Aku mendapat titipan bibit stroberi dari dewa Yunani?'

Merasa efek ngantuk dan lelah tidak memberinya jalan keluar, Karma yang tidak sengaja menyenggol isi kantong celananya seketika mendapat ilham.

Tanpa ragu walau dengan gestur malu-malu, Karma merogoh isi kantongnya dan menyodorkan benda itu ke depan wajah Gakushuu.

"…?!"

Reaksinya sesuai prediksi. Gakushuu menyambar benda itu dari tangan Karma dan mulai memastikan apakah itu asli, menatapnya lama dengan mata ungunya yang seolah menelanjangi, wajahnya begitu serius sampai mulutnya menganga lebar sekali. Gakushuu lalu memberi Karma pandangan cerah berseri.

"Karma." nadanya gembira.

"I-Iya?"

Gakushuu mendaratkan kecupan singkat di pipi merah Karma, kemudian berbisik dengan suara _husky_ kala ia mengembalikan _benda itu_ ke genggaman istrinya,

.

.

.

.

* * *

"Jadi maksudmu _dua_ itu, _berbadan dua_ rupanya?"

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

 **end.**

 **[1]** Sujud mohon pengampunan  
 **[2]** Maksudnya sih _kabedon_ versi sofa. err,,, maap kalo terdengar ngawur ya #terbang

 **note.** kalo mereka ini nikah marganya dicampur jadi Asano-Akabane ato pake marga Gakushuu doang ya? btw nggg maap kalo jele ancur banget dan ooc parahnnn dan ya ini mpreg. makasih dah baca ya mwahh

 **[March-5** **th** **-2017]**


End file.
